JPS S1 E3 Transcript
(Erina is sleeping when Nik crawls up on her bed and taps his tail by a rhythm) Nik: *shouts* I need to sleep because of you! You need to wake up because of me! WAKE UP, IT’S YOUR FIRST LIVE! Erina: *yawns and becomes annoyed* But I need get some MORE sleep because of you…. Nik: Watabe-san told me to get you! Erina: *wakes in up in shock* Wait, WHAT?! You know Mr Watabe NOW? What’s wrong with you? And what time is it? 9am? I woke up late! Nik: Had my evening walk yesterday, when I found him~..*giggles* Erina: What are you, mischief? *pats Nik* Nik: But at least the children don’t even know~ (Erina wakes up and brushes her teeth, then brushes her hair and then changes her clothes) Erina: I’m ready to rehease! (Meanwhile at the training room, we see Ayaka Muraki watching Ran Shibuki on her phone) Ayaka: She’s good! *claps in the end* (Yuuto runs and sits next to Ayaka who’s curious) Yuuto: What are you doing, missy? Ayaka: *hides her phone* Nothing, why you ask? Yuuto: Is that Ran Shibuki? Ayaka: Why do you ask..? Yuuto: She looks so pretty!! I mean, who would love a sexy and pretty orchid like Ran? Ayaka: You are just playing, right? Yuuto: No, I am not! *smirks* Makoto: Hey guys, I just want to ask.. Ayaka: What? Makoto: When’s gym lesson? Ayaka: Last lesson. Have you got your tracksuit? Makoto: Yep! What do you think? Yuuto: *looks astonished* Woah~ that’s awesome!! Ayaka: What are you doing for gym sports? Makoto: What are the options? Ayaka: Here! (looks at the paper to see the words Soccer, Netball, Table Tennis and Badmintion writen on it) Yuuto: I’m doing soccer! I am! I am! Natsuki’s doing Badmintion. Ayaka: Oh...I’m doing Netball. You, umm… Makoto: Aono Makoto. Nice to meet you, and I’m doing Table Tennis. *looks at Yuuto* I know some friends of mine doing Badmintion and Soccer. You better watch out because they are angsty. Yuuto: Angsty, yikes! I’ll tell Natsuki! *runs to toilet and calls Natsuki* Ayaka: They’ll have a eye on them, Makoto. I’m sure! Makoto: Good, now I must leave! (Makoto leaves and sees an angry Aki) Makoto: Aki! Aki: What did you say about me?! Angsty?! Are you nuts?! Makoto: Dude, you need to chill… Aki: I’m going to have my live today, and if I mess everything up while you see me, you will have to pay for it! Makoto: Where’s your live? Aki: Here! (shows Makoto an ad of BGC Club, the show featuring Gleaming Comet Academy’s students) Makoto: Let’s see about that...I cannot make it..*puts his head down* Aki: Great! As expected...toodles~ *Aki waves and leaves* Makoto: *whispers to himself* What a fool he is. (Scene fades to the bell ringing, and Erina leaves her training room, with Tsumugi running to her and touching her arm) Erina: What is it Tsumugi? Tsumugi: Umm...I have a question. I picked three outfits for your performance tonight. What do you think of those? (Erina looks at the first one, containing a black collared shirt with pink as it’s collars, sleeves and skirt, with a pink dotted bow. Erina looks up to Tsumugi with a weird face) Erina: This is from the 1980s! I don’t want something old! Tsumugi: Ah..yes...what about this one? (Erina looks at the second one, containing a grey no-sleeved dress with a pink lacey end, and has stripy grey gloves with lacey ends. She smiles at her) Erina: This is cute, but do you have it in carnation pink? Tsumugi: No...but here’s the third one. (Erina looks at the final one, containing a short sleeved light pink outfit with pink laces around the sides, a red short skirt with a silver lining down the bottom and pink short gloves. She smiles with stars in her eyes) Tsumugi: What are you looking at me for? This is the worse project I have made (makes herself teary eyed) Erina: I love it!! It’s just sweet and cute as I am! Well, excuse me but I need to go and change for gym! Tsumugi: Okay….I think I did good on designing~ (Scene fades to gym, when Natsuki and Yuuto talking and pointing at Tomoya and Aki) Natsuki: So Tomoya is playing soccer and Aki is badminton. This is easy, we’ll defeat them like hard rock. Yuuto: Don’t tell me we are gonna crash them! Natsuki: Not like that in real life, but this is sports, so we are going to do this. Yuuto: But I don’t get it… Natsuki: Sooner enough you will. (Scene fades to badminton teacher with students) Badminton Teacher: Now, I want you all to pick a partner. Natsuki: Now, where’s that Aki guy I was talking about? Oh hello! (Aki turns around to see Natsuki and smiles) Aki: Want to be my partner? Natsuki: Sure! (hands a racket to Aki) Aki: How long have you been playing for? Natsuki: Not a lot. (Will work on that) Host: Alright, alright! First of all, we have our stunning and adorable RAINBOW-G! (RAINBOW-G runs and performs Ransama!!!, their performance isn’t seen but the music is heard in a low volume. Scene fades to Erina, wearing her outfit and singing Shuwa Shuwa Baby softly and in a different key. Nik arrives and watches her) Nik: Wow, Erina! You look...umm...astonishing! Um...Erina? Erina? ERINA!!! Erina: What? *looks at him concered* Nik: Did you hear me? *getting mad?* Erina: Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you! Nik: I said you wore a pretty dress! Who designed that clothes? Erina: A girl named Tsumugi. She’s very nice! But she’s afraid of cats, so don’t worry! Nik: *looks at Erina in shock and then crosses his arms* Unfair! Very unfair! Erina: What? Nik: I want a bow from her! I want some clothes from her! (Door knocks and Erina opens it, and she becomes shock to see Ayaka and Natsuki ) Erina: Wow! Ayaka, Natsuki, you look amazing! And Yuuto, you look smart! Yuuto: *whispers* I’m Natsuki’s bodyguard.. Erina: Uh-huh, I see..what are you guys doing here? Natsuki: We heard you are going a debut performance. Ayaka: So we want to wish you good luck! Erina: *smiles and bows* Thank you guys so much. Yuuto: You can do it! I know you can! Ayaka: Do your best! Natsuki: Believe in yourself, okay! Erina: I always believed in the me inside. That is what’s cool about me. Yuuto: Then why are you wearing cute? Erina: Cos I’m singing a song that has a cute feel. But it’s not just any song, it’s the song I sang through my whole life, and now- I want to show it to the world. Coach: Ayaka, Natsuki! It’s your turn! Ayaka and Natsuki: Yes! *walks* Erina: Good luck! Yuuto: See you on the other side~ *giggles and follows Ayaka and Natsuki* Erina: Bye! (Nik walks and pats her leg) Erina: What? Nik: You must come too. Your voice gives strength enough for not only you, but for these friends too. I know they will shine their auras and to make people fell in love with them immediately, because encouragement changes lives, that’s my word. Erina: And music changes the world, right? *sits down to Nik* Nik: Everything might change the world, one object at a time, but music- changes the world dozens of times. Erina: Dozens of times? Nik: Yep! Now, get to the stage. They need your support, not just the audience’s support. (Erina nods and stands and walks to backstage, when the music plays for DxDxD) (Will work on that) Natsuki: Well, there’s this trainee who supports us. She’s kind, and very supportive. She’s performing tonight as well. (Aki and Tomoya look at each other in confusion) Aki: Who the hell is Natsuki talking about? Tomoya: I’m not sure… Angel: Nakabibiyhani! Suzuko: Who will that person be? Host: Oh shoot, that reminds me! We have one more trainee- so there aren’t 19 new trainees here in Glowing Comet Academy. Crowd: Eh? Erina: *whispers* That’s me, I’m the last trainee. Host: Would she like to come out please? (Erina runs to the stage to claps, and Erina looks at Ayaka and Natsuki. Ayaka waves while Natsuki puts a thumbs up) Erina: *exhales* From England, I’m 12-year old Erina Yamashita! *bows* I like to sing, dance and perform, just like these trainees. I might not have the dream of becoming a singer, but I always wanted to be noticed! Nice to meet you! (Crowd claps and some girls say that she is cute) Angel: She’s maganda! Pretty! Suzuko: Another cute idol, *snorts* Tomoya: I recognize her face… Aki: How? Tomoya: She “saved” Natsuki’s performance. Aki: Natsuki?! The guy I played badminton today? How did you know that? Tomoya: Makoto- Aki: MAKOTO?! Dude, are you nuts? (Aki gets crazy while Ayaka giggles) Host: So, here’s Erina, performing Shuwa Shuwa Baby! (Crowd cheers and the April Rookie Pyramid leaves while running. Erina takes a deep breath before she performs) Erina: Yeah! So sweet So sweet So cool So cool So cute So cute Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby Korette Fantasy? Anata to no rendezvous Jiri jiri atsui shinsen tomadou, atama kura kura kura kura Kokoro sparkling, doki doki shichau tabi bubbly Shake me more, afureru My love Koi wa sowa sowa shuwa shuwa Amai amai cider mitai Gimme gimme more! Gimme gimme more and more! Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby So sweet So sweet So cool So cool So cute So cute Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby So sweet So sweet So cool So cool So cute So cute Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby (Music carries on with Ayaka, Natsuki and Yuuto looking at Erina in happiness) Yuuto: She sings amazing! Ayaka: She seems amazing to perform with! Her energy is amazing! Natsuki: I finally found a friend in Erina. I mean, she has that passion and encouragement. She did great tonight. She told me she believed in herself and she did. (Scene fades to Erina’s mother watching her daughter on TV) Ms Yamashita: She’s amazing! I never seen her perform like this before- Mr Yamashita: Honey, I’m home! (Ms Yamashita turns off the TV quickly and Mr Yamashita looks to her puzzled. Ms Yamashita giggles. Scene fades to Makoto listening to the music near the school hall) Makoto: This is real music...her voice, I cannot find a way to stand it. I cannot. (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:J-POP STARZ